Heatherwhisper's Destiny
Prolouge Cats yowled as the wolves began to attack the camp. Heatherwhisper crouched along the edge of the nursery, seeing a small wolf going in. No! You can't have them! ''a voice yowled inside her brain. She flung herself against the wolf, clinging on for dear life. She clawed the wolf's ear, and it howled as a trickle of blood started. The wolf turned around and snarled, smacking her with his giant paw. Heatherwhisper went fllying across the clearing. Cats fought. But none of them were brave enough like Heatherwhisper. Troutclaw, made a warrior only a half-moon ago, along with his siblings Icebreeze and Mossflower, were fighting when Heatherwhisper was attacked. "MOM!" screeched Icebreeze as she darted over to her mother's limp body. Troutclaw and Mossflower saw too. Their eyes were in shock as they approached the she-cat's bodice. Heatherwhisper was bleeding badly, as the impact had broken some ribs. She would not survive this attack, as she had broken vital bones in her body and was losing alot of blood. "Icebreeze." she faintly moaned as she looked up at her daughter. Her body gave a shudder and she grunted. "Mom." Icebreeze was in tears as she spoke to her mother. "Don't die on us." "I've survived many attacks and wounds before, but this time StarClan is controlling me." Heatherwhisper rasped. "Mom, you can't leave us. Not after dad..." she shut her eyes at the thought. "Your father would be very proud of you. That dog only made it not easy to visit him." chuckled Heatherwhisper. "Bye my darlings." she announced. "And don't forget..." "Don't forget what?" "I will ''always ''be there for you." Chapter 1 "PUSH!" yowled Hollyfern, the RiverClan medicine cat. She was crouching in the nursery, looking at Fernheart's swollen belly. The she-cat yowled in pain as she broke the the stick in half. Otherwise known as, the pain stick. "What in the name of StarClan?" asked Poppyclaw as she padded towards the nursery. "It sounds like a cat's dying in there." Reedheart looked at Poppyclaw awkwardly. "Fernheart's having her kits!" he yowled. "''My ''kits." "Reedheart!" yowled Hollyfern. "I need some mate action in here!" "Coming!" he yowled as he entered the nursery. Fernheart didn't look too good. Instead of kits, blood was coming out and she didn't look so well. "Here." Hollyfern mewed. "Take another pain stick." She suddenly heared a screech from Fernheart and looked at her. "One's coming!" she yowled. A small brown tabby slid out. "It's a tom!" Hollyfern declared. She licked him and put him by his mother's belly. Fernheart was yowling and gripping the pain stick. "One more!" yowled Hollyfern. "You can do it!" After a few more minutes of coaching, a small white bundle slipped out onto the floor. "Please don't get her fur stained by the blood!" Fernheart pleaded. The resulting cat was a she-cat. "Don't worry I won't." mewed Hollyfern. Reedheart and Fernheart were so proud of their kits. Chapter 2 "Gotcha!" mewed Ravenkit as he pinned his sister. "Not yet!" yowled Heatherkit as she toppled over her brother. Fernheart's kits were two moons old. They were playing "Warrior" inside of the nursery. However, Poppyclaw had moved into the nursery a moon ago and was expecting her kits in about a moon, so the nursery would soon be crowded. Their mother said in a moon they could leave the nursery in short trips. Heatherkit pawed at her brother, pretending to fight him. "Now now." Poppyclaw warned them. "Remember to sheath your claws!" "Don't worry, we will!" squealed Heatherkit. Ravenkit rolled until he bumped into a large furry thing. He looked up and there was a cat that looked like him but bigger. Reedheart smirked. "Looks like my son is getting stronger." "Dad!" Heatherkit mewed. She ran towards him. "HA!" Reedheart chuckled. "Want to go outside?" he asked. Heatherkit frowned. "But mommy said we can't." "Oh, foxdung!" he cried. "It's okay. I'll watch you." ____________________________________________________________________________ Heatherkit and Ravenkit were playing outside. Their father was watching them when Hawkclaw greeted him. "Reedheart, can you go on a hunting patrol with Roseclaw and Ashtail?" "I can't, Hawkclaw. I have to watch my kits." he mewed. "Oh, comon!" he yowled. "I'll save a nice, plump rabbit for them!" "Okay." muttered Reedheart. "But it better be a short one." ---- It was sunhigh and Reedheart still wasn't back. The camp was almost empty because Hawkclaw had sent so many patrols. Heatherkit and Ravenkit were taking a nap when Heatherkit awoke to a fierce yowl. "ShadowClan, attack!" Chapter 3 The camp was a frenzy. The dawn patrols had followed ShadowClan into the camp. "Protect the elders and the kits!" Hawkclaw had shouted when he assessed the situation. Minnowstar had burst from her den and leapt on a black, muscular tom. Claws unsheathed, she dug into the cat's fur. "Sootstar!" she hissed. "How dare you enter our camp?" Sootstar yowled in pain and toppled over the she-cat. "We're enforcing our boundaries." he hissed. Sootstar threw his weight on her. But Heatherkit didn't see it all because now a cat was approaching the nursery, and fast. A sleek, black tom was entering the nursery. He glanced behind him, then snatched Ravenkit. Fernheart woke up. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY KIT YOU NABBING PIECE OF CROWFOOD!" she yowled. She smacked the tom. The tom dropped Ravenkit and gave a loud hiss. He then threw Fernheart. She hit the wall of then den. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed. He then grabbed Ravenkit again and ran. "MOM!" Heatherkit screeched. She was at her side instantly. The impact had broke Fernheart's spine, and now blood pooled from her back. Heatherkit started to cry. Fernheart was dead. _________________________________________________________________ "You better run!" Minnowstar had hissed as the last ShadowClan cat disappeared into the trees. She made sure no cat turned back, then she sheathed her claws. "Is everyone alright?" she yowled. In response, a wail came from the nursery. Every cat gathered around as Heatherkit lay crying next to her mother. "He killed her! He killled her!" she cried. Minnowstar hung her head in sadness. "She was a good warrior, and StarClan honors her for that." she murmured. Heatherkit cried even more. What now? Chapter 4 "Heatherkit', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heatherpaw." Heatherpaw was happy that her apprentice ceremony was here, but sad at the same time. It had been four moons since her mother, Fernheart, was killed by a rogue. Ever since then, Poppyclaw had raised her with her kits until Heatherpaw had become six moons old. Minnowstar had sent many patrols, but none of the patrols had ever found her brother. She missed him and her mother. "Your mentor will be Otterfur. I hope Otterfur will pass down all he/she knows on to you." Minnowstar addressed Otterfur. Otterfur nodded and came up front. "Otterfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Reedheart, and you have shown yourself to be honest and brave. You will be the mentor of Heatherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Heatherpaw." Heatherpaw approached Otterfur, and got so excited as the touched noses. "We start training tomarrow, Heatherpaw. Be ready." he meowed. "Oh boy!" cried Heatherpaw. ________________________________________________________ The following day at sunhigh, Otterfur called Heatherpaw. "Today we will be learning how to swim." announced Otterfur. He motioned to Gorsestripe and his apprentice, Swiftpaw. "Today Swiftpaw will be joining us in our lesson." Swiftpaw had been apprenticed a moon before Heatherpaw. She was Moonheart's kit.